Ik Hou Van Jou!
by SheWonGirl
Summary: FFn KETUJUH Author : This is T to M/"Apa dimatamu aku terlihat seperti artis? Senang sekali menanyaiku," tanya Rukia/"Kau memperingatkanku lagi sebagai murid? Lepaskan! Berada disampingmu sudah membuat aku sakit," ucap Rukia, ia mengibaskan tangan Ichigo. Kemudian Rukia berlari meninggalkan Ichigo. / Update chap 4, Chapter Terakhir Minar/RnR Please :D
1. Chapter 1

**Sifa is back xD. Bleach itu punyanya ahjussi © Tite Kubo. Saya Cuma meminjam tokohnya saja #Semoga ga dilempar panci buluk lebih enak lagi kalo dilempar nasi uduk XO**

**Pairing : IchiRuki**

**Genre : Romance**

**Rate : T ke M (Rate yg buat saya sendiri xD kkkk~ ga bisa nyebutnya sih)**

**Warning : Typo, OOC (banget -_-") cerita kacau, abal (yakin)**

* * *

**Cerita ini fiksi asli dari hasil imajinatif saya sendiri. Kalo ada yg ngerasa fic ini alur idenya sama itu hanya kebetulan belaka! Please be gentle x3**

* * *

**IK HOU VAN JOU** **© _SheWonGirl_ a.k.a Siti fatimah :3**

* * *

**Ini pertama kalinya saya buat rate yg rada lebih ke M, jadi kalo agak gaje, maafkan saya :D**

**Special buat yg udah request seperti Hendrik Widya ama Berry Biru dan hayo siapa lagi yang request ya? :D**

* * *

Ya ampun apa yang tadi malam aku lakukan dengan sensei? Benar-benar gila. Sungguh! Jika orang lain sampai tahu masalah ini, kemungkinan paling baik aku dan sensei akan di skors beberapa hari, jika kemungkinan bisa menjadi sangat buruk, aku bisa dikeluarkan dari sekolah bahkan sensei bisa saja dipecat secara tidak hormat dan dia akan mendapat julukan yang mengerikan.

Semua hal ini terjadi gara-gara kesalahan teman-temanku, mengadakan _joint party_ dengan tetangga sebelah SMA Kurobitsuiji –namanya agak aneh memang– sedangkan kami siswi-siswi dari SMA Karakura, teman-temanku memaksa diriku –lebih tepatnya menyeretku– untuk ikut bersama mereka. Alasannya biasa, karena mereka kekurangan orang.

_Are you kidding me?_ Matsumoto Rangiku, padahal dia sudah membawa hampir seluruh gadis penghuni kelas kami dan dia bilang masih kurang orang? Dari segala jenis perempuan dari kelas kami bahkan lebih dari cukup, mulai dari si imut Riruka, si boyish Soifon, si karate kid Tatsuki, si cerewet Hiyori, si mata empat Lisa, si pemalu Momo, si penurut Isane, si gaijin Mila Rose, si shiny Cirucci, si stylish Yorouichi, si moody Nanao, si sexy Nemu, si cantik Nozomi, si midget Yachiru, si trio sintal –bacalah Rangiku, Inoue, dan Neliel oh iya, Mila Rose juga berbadan sintal– dan si ... siapa ya, aku sampai lupa, oh kalau bertanya tentang karakter 'si' ku semuanya yang tersebut diatas mewakili kepribadian diriku. Kalian tidak percaya? Kalau begitu sebut saja si manis Rukia.

Aku pergi karaoke bersama mereka, lalu kami makan malam sekalian minum juga. Aku mau pergi bersama mereka karena mungkin aku bisa mendapatkan pacar. Hari ini peruntunganku tentang cinta sangat bagus, aku mengetahuinya dari majalah mingguan dan ramalan online kemarin pagi. Sssttt... jangan bilang pada Hisana-_nee_, apalagi pada nii-_sama _kalau aku suka membaca dan mempercayai hal seperti itu. Nah sudah tahu sedikit alasanku kan?

Tapi sialnya saat aku minum, aku salah mengambil gelas milik Mila. Jangan berfikir gelas itu terisi racun, bukan hal yang seperti itu. Gelas itu berisi sake, dan dengan pd-nya aku meneguknya, setelah aku meneguknya selang beberapa menit kepalaku pusing dan badanku terasa panas.

Sebenarnya mereka ingin mengantarku pulang tetapi apa harus aku menghancurkan kesenangan mereka. Jadi aku memutuskan untuk pulang sendiri. Tapi ditengah jalan sepertinya aku mendadak pingsan, dan sekarang saat aku membuka mata, blinnkkk... aku malah seranjang dengan Kurosaki sensei, guru bahasa Inggris di sekolah kami. Terlebih lagi kami tidur saling berhadapan. Ini bukan masalah dia keren atau tidak, tapi mana pernah aku seranjang dengan laki-laki seperti ini.

Pelan-pelan aku mencoba bangun lalu membuka selimut yang menutupi tubuh kami. _I'm so scared_, bahuku tidak ada penutupnya sama sekali. Oh, iya kemarin aku menggunakan baju yang terbuka bahunya tetapi lengannya melorot kesamping, aku tidak bisa menyebut namanya. Lalu aku melanjutkan membuka selimutnya dan ternyata pakaianku masih utuh, syukurlah. Lalu aku mengamati Kurosaki Ichigo sensei dengan seksama, memang benar-benar keren, tidak salah, banyak siswi yang menyukainya. Termasuk aku juga.

Kurosaki sensei bergerak-gerak pelan, sepertinya dia akan bangun, dia sudah membuka matanya bahkan lalu dia berkata, "Kuchiki-_san_, kau sudah bangun?" tanya Ichigo.

"Kyaaaa ...," teriak Rukia keras, tubuhnya sudah terjatuh dari kasur. Pantatnya kesakitan.

Kurosaki sensei sudah bergaya lagi diatas kasur, dia menahan kepalanya dengan lengan tangannya. Sedang Rukia mencoba berdiri.

"Sepertinya kau sudah sehat, teriakanmu nyaring sekali. Mabuk mu sudah hilang kan?" ucap Ichigo.

Tanpa sengaja Rukia melihat kearah dada Ichigo, dadanya itu sangat bidang. Salah dia sendiri membuka beberapa kancing kemejanya. Bahkan rambut Ichigo tidak bisa mengalahkan pesonanya.

Ichigo mencoba bangun dan melihat jam meja yang ada diatas ranjangnya. Jam itu sudah menunjukkan pukul 06.12 JST, Ichigo hampir saja bangun dari kasur itu tetapi Rukia menarik Ichigo ke kasur lagi untuk menjelaskan semuanya pada dirinya. Sehingga mereka berdua duduk berhadapan.

"Sensei, ini di... ho...hotel kan?" tanya Rukia, mata amethysnya berkedip-kedip ragu.

Ichigo tersenyum, ambernya menatap Rukia, "Ya, tadi malam aku melihatmu hampir pingsan dijalan, saat ku tanya dimana rumahmu kau malah merancau tidak jelas dan pingsan, karena tidak tahu rumahmu makanya aku membawamu kemari, lagipula tadi malam aku juga sudah kelelahan," jawab Ichigo.

"Memangnya kenapa sensei bisa ada didaerah sini?" tanya Rukia.

"_Hangout_ dengan teman-temanku," jawab Ichigo, "Kau itu masih kecil, jangan terlalu banyak minum sake, aku harus pergi, ada rapat komite pagi ini," lanjut Ichigo. Ia mengelus kepala Rukia. Rukia hanya bisa menunduk malu.

"Baiklah, kau harus pulang," ucap Ichigo. Ichigo mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang dari dompetnya, "Pulanglah naik taksi, jangan sampai terlambat ke sekolah."

Rukia tidak segera menerima uang itu,"Aku tidak mau merepotkan sensei, apalagi harus menanggung ongkos kepulanganku, arigatou sudah menolongku," jawab Rukia.

Ichigo memaksa Rukia, memberikan uang itu kearah tangan Rukia. "Tidak merepotkan sama sekali, sudahlah pakai saja," jawab Ichigo, lalu ia berdiri dan mengambil jasnya dan memakainya. Tak lupa kaca mata berframe kotaknya. Rukia hanya memperhatikannya, memangnya dia harus berbuat apa?

"Aku duluan, Kuchiki," ucap Ichigo.

"Okay sensei," jawab Rukia tersenyum. Ia juga segera merapikan dirinya, tetapi sepertinya saat Rukia membereskan dirinya, dia menemukan sesuatu yang ditinggalkan oleh Ichigo.

**_SheWonGirl_**

Rukia terlambat datang ke sekolah sehingga ia kena semprot oleh Ishida Uryuu, ketua OSIS di sekolahnya. Malang sekali nasibnya. Hari ini juga dia harus bertemu dengan Kurosaki sensei nya untuk mengembalikan barang yang tertinggal pagi tadi.

Untung saja kelasku hari ini ada jam pelajaran Kurosaki sensei sehingga aku tidak harus mengejar-ngejarnya yang bahkan mungkin aku tidak punya kesempatan berbicara dengannya. Kalian tahu kan dia guru muda yang populer, banyak siswi yang mengincarnya. Walau dia itu cool, tetap sisiwi-siswi tidak menyerah mendekatinya. Apa benar dia guru yang cool, padahal hari ini dia memperlakukanku dengan sangat baik.

"Rukia, kemarin malam kau pulang dengan selamat kan?" tanya Rangiku.

"Tentu saja, memangnya kenapa Ran?" tanya Rukia.

"Aku hanya khawatir saja, kau kan tidak mau kami antarkan pulang," jawab Rangiku.

"Tidak apa-apa, oh ya Ran, menurutmu Kurosaki sensei itu bagaimana?" tanya Rukia.

"Ya ampun, guru itu jangan kau tanyakan lagi, dia itu dingin sekali, mana pernah dia tersenyum? Aku bahkan tidak pernah melihat senyumanya, yang ada dia selalu seperti ini," ucap Rangiku lalu dia mempraktekkan wajah sangar ala Ichigo, "Dan kau tahu, itu memperparah kerutan di dahinya," lanjut Rangiku.

"Oh, jadi kalian malah ngobrol asyik sekali di jam pelajaranku? Berani sekali kalian," celetuk seseorang yang sudah ada didepan mereka. Dia tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Kurotsuchi Mayuri, guru fisika mereka.

"Sumimasen," ucap Rukia dan Rangiku bebarengan.

**_SheWonGirl_**

Rukia memilih kabur dulu dari hukuman Kurotsuchi sensei, dia harus mengembalikan barang itu pada Kurosaki sensei sebelum dia benar-benar menghilang pulang.

"Untung sensei belum pulang," ucap Rukia ketika dia sudah berada di depan ruangan Ichigo. Pintu ruangan itu terbuka dan menampakkan Ichigo yang masih ada didalam sana.

"Sensei, itu... aku mau mengembalikan barang yang anda tinggalkan di hotel tadi pagi," ucap Rukia.

Ichigo mendekati Rukia, lalu dia segera menarik Rukia kedalam ruangannya. Ichigo meletakkan jari telunjuknya didepan bibir Rukia. Ichigo menunduk untuk menatap Rukia sejurus kemudian Ichigo memindahkan kepalanya disamping Rukia dan berbisik, "Soal kita menginap di hotel, itu menjadi rahasia kita berdua."

Rukia mengangguk kikuk. Ketika Ichigo menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah Rukia, baru Rukia merasa lega.

"Sensei, kita seperti orang yang ditakdirkan untuk bersama," ucap Rukia.

"Tidak," jawab Ichigo cepat. Wajahnya masih biasa saja, _so calm. _

"Tapi, kecil sekali kemungkinan kita dapat bertemu dijalan seperti itu, aku jadi berfikir kalau kelingking kita terhubung dengan benang merah," ucap Rukia semangat, dia mengacungkan jari kelingking kanannya.

Ichigo membalas Rukia. Dia mengangkat tangan kananya lalu membentuk gunting dengan jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya, menggunting ruang kosong tepat di depan jari kelingking Rukia.

"Argg... Sensei, kau memotongnya!" pekik Rukia.

"Sudahlah, jangan bertindak kekanakan seperti ini, semuanya hanya kebetulan. Cepatlah pulang," jawab Ichigo_ composure._

Rukia terlihat kecewa, "Baik aku akan pulang, tapi sensei menunduklah sebentar," jawab Rukia.

Ichigo menuruti Rukia, lalu dengan segera Rukia mengelus dahi Ichigo menggunakan jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya. Ichigo agak kaget.

"Benar-benar bertambah parah," celetuk Rukia. Rukia menggerakkan tangannya menuju alis Ichigo lalu ke bagian samping mata Ichigo,"Bulu mata sensei ternyata panjang juga, hidung sensei begitu mancung dan bibir sensei ... sepertinya lembut," lanjut Rukia, tangannya sudah berada di depan bibir Ichigo.

Ichigo langsung memegang tangan Rukia dan menurunkannya. Kedua mata mereka bertatapan. Belum sempat Ichigo berdiri tegak, Rukia mencuri ciuman di pipinya. Lalu dengan paksa Rukia melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Ichigo.

"Sensei, kau kena. Mulai dari sekarang akulah murid yang akan paling membuatmu sakit kepala," ucap Rukia dia sudah berlari ke arah pintu keluar. "Pesanku, jangan sampai kerutan di dahimu bertambah karenaku, kau bisa terlihat tambah tua," celetuk Rukia lagi.

"Hey, Kuchiki! Kau mau lari dari hukumanku ya?" teriak Mayuri sensei, dari lorong yang jauh sana dia sudah berteriak-teriak seperti itu.

Rukia bingung, dan dia ingin kabur tapi sebelum dia melakukannya, dia berteriak kecil ke arah Ichigo yang sudah duduk manis di bangku kerjanya.

" Sensei, I Love You, ingat itu," ucap Rukia, dia menjulurkan lidahnya. Lalu dia berlari menghindari kejaran Mayuri, "Aku tidak kabur Mayuri sensei," teriak Rukia disepanjang koridor sekolah, suaranya terdengar begitu nyaring. Untung sekolah sudah sepi.

"Hey, Kuchiki jangan teriak-teriak di koridor sekolah," teriak Mayuri.

"Soalnya sensei juga meneriakiku," jawab Rukia yang tak kalah nyaring

Ichito tersenyum mendengar percakapan atau lebih tepatnya teriakan absurd dari sensei-murid itu, lalu kemudian dia sudah tidak mau menahan suaranya dan ia tertawa keras, "Anak itu benar-benar menarik," ucap Ichigo.

"Ah, aku lupa lagi mengembalikan ini pada sensei," ucap Rukia, dia tersenyum senang.

**_T_**** to the ****_B_**** to the ****_C_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bleach itu punyanya ahjussi © Tite Kubo. Saya Cuma meminjam tokohnya saja **

**Pairing : IchiRuki**

**Genre : Romance**

**Rate : T ke M (Rate yg buat saya sendiri xD kkkk~ ga bisa nyebutnya sih)**

**Warning : Typo, OOC (banget -_-") cerita kacau, abal (yakin)**

* * *

**Cerita ini fiksi asli dari hasil imajinatif saya ada typo, trus ga puas sama fic ini jangan marah ya. Please be gentle x3**

**IK HOU VAN JOU** **© _SheWonGirl_**

**Special buat yg udah request seperti Hendrik Widya, Berry Biru ama Purple and Blue dan hayo siapa lagi yang request ya? :D**

* * *

**Maaf Pindah Chap, kemarin di Rate M ke Rate T aja, soalnnya engga terlalu ke M.**

* * *

**Balasan Review :D**

**hendrik widyawati : **_kkkk~ aktifnya kebanyakan ampe kurang ruang (?) asal jangan ikutan jingkrak-jingkrak ndrik :D. Sama-sama ndrik, oh benda yg mau dibalikin di chap depan :D_

**Azura Kuchiki : **_sana, kalo ngegemesin tinggal ditoel pipinya, kkk~ ichi suka ama Ruki bisa dilihat di chap ini say. Semangat_ '-')9

**Naruzhea AiChi : **_ hahahaha, kan keren klo agresif gitu #pletag, ini udah update say, dibaca ye xD_

**Purple and Blue : **_Hey, nak bertobatlah! disini engga ada lemon adanya melon -_- kkkk~ :p_

**Wishy Nara: ** _Makasi Nara :D berkat kamu juga saya jadi semangat, maaf yg soal kemarin engga jadi, bener kata kamu, dicoba sendiri dulu :D dan ternyata bisa *Poke ke Nara  
_

**Sakura-Yuki15 : **_Iyoi mom, dia tipe penyerang bukan penjaga gawang (?) silahkan disimpulkan sendiri mama setelah updatean ini :D, dan soal barang yg dibalikin ke Ichi, kekuak di chap depan mamih :D_

**KittyLuvBunny : **_Pindah name dari Berry Biru ya say xD. Mungkin kamu lupa :p kkk~ kalo soal pov aku suka nyampurin antara diksinya pov rukia ama pov author si soalnya :D_

_Kkkkk~ soal cd malah kujadikan sebagai pelengkap di fic ini say, thanks ya, tp yg ketinggalan bukan itu :D_

**Kiki RyuEunTeuk : **_Makasih say, ini dah update silahkan dibaca ya :D_

**Voidy : **_ya say, ini udah langsung masuk ke pokok cerita soalnya engga buat panjang2 cuma 3 chapter doang. Hahaha, iya pribadi nya beda, Love you too Voi :D_

**kia-chan : **_jujur saya juga suka koh hubungan sensei murid,makanya saya buat :D makasi say, ini udah update :D_

**Guest : **_Ini say udah update, kalo mau lemon lebih asem makan nano-nano *anakkorbaniklan x)_

**Kiriya: **_ Udah update kiriya san :D_

**Pintripipinponipe : *Urupin petasan* **_Gomawoh saeng #Cipok XD , kalo chap ini iya engga si Rukianya bikin sakit kepala xD kaga papa elu kan nglembur mulu ampe makan kecoa juga kan kkkk~ LOL_

* * *

**Chapter II**

Hai, kenal aku kan? Aku ingin tahu, apa pendapat kalian tentang _destiny_ dan juga apa pendapat kalian tentang _akai ito _itu memang benar-benar bisa terjadi, bisa menghubungkan kita dengan orang yang kita cintai. Jika menurutku sendiri aku sangat mempercayai _destiny_. Simplenya, aku yakin belahan jiwaku itu Kurosaki sensei, ah tidak lagi mulai sekarang aku akan memanggilnya Ichigo. Aku tidak akan butuh izin darinya.

Ah, ya! Hukuman membersihkan wc kemarin sudah aku jalani dengan baik – ya, itu sudah tiga hari yang lalu – hanya saja aku kasihan sekali pada Rangiku, kencanya dengan teman lelaki yang dikenalnya lewat _joint party _-yang katanya bernama Ichimaru Gin- kemarin harus gagal. Bahkan rencana gagal sudah sejak hari pertama kami dihukum Kurotsuchi sensei sampai dua minggu ke depan. Tahu kan artinya, kami harus membereskan wc selama dua minggu. Mayuri itu kurang ajar sekali, hanya karena kami mengobrol tapi dia memberi hukuman yang berlebihan, ck.

Saat kami memprotes dia malah menunjukkan tatapan _freak _menyebalkannya dan memperlihatkan barisan gigi depannya, benar dia meringis tak jelas, untung barisan giginya itu rapi, coba kalau tidak aku akan langsung menutup mata, lalu dengan angkuhnya dia berkata, "Jadi kalian ingin memperpanjang hukuman kalian, oh baiklah, anak baik."

Untung hari ini Mayuri sensei tidak mengawasi pekerjaanku dan Rangiku, jadi teman-teman yang lain datang membantu dan pekerjaan kami selesai lebih cepat. Bahagianya punya teman baik hati seperti mereka, hahahaha. Dan juga aku akan lebih cepat menemui sensei pujaan hatiku. Kebiasaannya yang pulang terlambat itu menguntungkanku. Jangan tanya kenapa aku baru mendekatinya setelah insiden 'tidur bersama', aku sudah mencoba mendekatinya dari awal aku masuk ke sekolah ini, tetapi para sainganku itu begitu menyebalkan. Aku yang mungil ini tidak bisa mendekati sensei kalau para senior bahkan angkatan sejawatku menutup celah untukku. Mereka main keroyokan tahu, tidak pagi ataupun siang selalu saja sensei dikelilingi mereka. Tapi akhir-akhir ini sepertinya penggemarnya berkurang walau sedikit, karena sensei kadang menunjukkan wajah _menacing_ seramnya. Aku fikir sebenarnya dia tidak seram 3.

Tapi karena insiden itu aku jadi sedikit bersyukur, setidaknya dia mengingat wajah dan namaku serta nanti aku bisa sedikit memonopoli dirinya, dengan segelintir ancaman tentunya. Apa! Aku tidak peduli kalau cara yang aku lakukan sedikit licik, yang penting aku bisa lebih dekat dengannya tanpa menyakiti siapapun, kkkkkk~

"Rukia-_chan_, kau tidak pulang bersama kami?" tanya Momo ketika mereka bersiap-siap pulang setelah membantu Rukia dan Rangiku.

"Tidak, kalian duluan saja, aku masih ada hal yang harus dilakukan," jawab Rukia tersenyum.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, kami duluan Rukia," jawab Rangiku.

"Sampai besok, Kuchiki_-san,_"jawab Inoue semangat.

Yang lain dari mereka juga mengucapkan sampai jumpa dengan cara yang berbeda-beda, tentu saja aku tidak akan menuliskannya bagaimana ucapan mereka yang lebih dari 10 orang itu.

Rukia memperhatikan teman-temannya dari jendela kaca kelas. Setelah dirasa teman-temannya sudah sampai digerbang depan, Rukia senang bukan kepalang. Dia segera keluar dari kelas dan langsung berlari menuju ruangan Ichigo sensei. Tambah senang lagi dirinya karena tidak ada gadis-gadis pengganggu seperti biasanya disana. Dan lagi, ruangannya tidak tertutup sehingga Rukia langsung masuk tanpa mengetuk pintu.

"Selamat siang, sensei," ucap Rukia, dia langsung masuk dan duduk didepan meja Ichigo.

"Ada perlu apa datang kemari, aku sedang sibuk," jawab Ichigo, dia sedang berkutat dengan buku-buku muridnya, mengoreksi pekerjaan rumah mereka.

Rukia tersenyum lalu dia merebut bolpoint yang dipegang oleh Ichigo.

"Kuchiki, kembalikan," perintah Ichigo.

Rukia mengerucutkan bibirnya, lalu mengembalikan bolpoint milik Ichigo. Ichigo berkutat lagi dengan buku-buku itu. Rukia sedikit kesal, "Sensei, aku mencintaimu," ucap Rukia.

"Aku tidak suka anak dibawah umur jadi kekasihku, lagipula kau tidak cute sama sekali," jawab Ichigo.

"Jangan meledekku, tahun depan aku sudah berumur 18 tahun, lagipula banyak yang bilang aku cute," jawab Rukia.

"Oke, cute! _But your body had a bad smell," _ucap Ichigo, ia tersenyum mengejek menatap Rukia.

Rukia langsung mengendus-endus tubuhnya, "Ini semua karena Mayuri sensei menyuruhku membersihkan wc," jawab Rukia.

"Jadi kau menyalahkan Mayuri sensei?" tanya Ichigo.

"Tentu saja ini karena salah Mayuri sensei," jawab Rukia merajuk.

"Oh, jadi ini karenaku?" tanya suara yang tiba-tiba ada dibelakang Rukia.

Rukia merasa ini pertanda buruk. Hawa di belakang tubuhnya berubah menjadi lebih dingin, lalu Rukia menengok ke belakang dan mendongakkan wajahnya. Ia bertemu mata dengan Mayuri sensei.

"Hahahaha, sejak kapan sensei ada dibelakangku?" tanya Rukia.

"Sejak kau menjawab hukumanmu karena salahku," jawab Mayuri santai. "Sedang apa kau disini? Kau mengganggu Kurosaki sensei?" tanyanya.

"Memang, anak ini menggangguku jadi Mayuri sensei, bisa anda membawanya keluar?" tanya Ichigo.

"Ya ampun, jahat sekali," jawab Rukia.

"Kalau begitu ikut ke ruanganku, bantu aku, nanti aku akan mengantarmu pulang!" suruh Mayuri.

"Kenapa harus aku? Kenapa tadi tidak menyuruh Nemu untuk tinggal?" tanya Rukia.

Mayuri tidak menggubris perkataan Rukia, malah dia menyodorkan _bag folder plastik _kepada Ichigo, "Ini data yang kau mintakan tolong padaku, kau bisa mengambil sample disini," ucapnya.

Mayuri melirik ke arah Rukia, "Dia sibuk mengurus adik-adiknya," jawab Mayuri.

"Adik-adiknya? Memang anda punya berapa anak, sensei?" tanya Ichigo

"Sensei ini kan mesin pencetak anak, Nemu saja punya 2 kakak dan 3 adik," sela Rukia.

Mayuri menarik pipi Rukia, "Jadi begini caramu berbicara pada tetanggamu?" tanya Mayuri.

"Aaaawww... sakit," ucap Rukia, Mayuri melepaskan cubitannya dari wajah Rukia, "Harusnya sensei berbuat lebih baik padaku atau nanti aku tidak akan mau memberi _cookies _ lagi pada Nene," lanjut Rukia.

"Jangan bicara yang tidak-tidak, cepat ke ruanganku," ucap Mayuri, "Aku duluan Kurosaki," lanjut Mayuri. Ucapannya ditanggapi Ichigo dengan senyum dan anggukan.

Mayuri sudah melangkah keluar dari ruangan Ichigo, "Sensei harus menelepon nee-chan ku," ucap Rukia ekor matanya mengikuti langkah Mayuri.

Tiga detik kemudian Rukia menatap Ichigo dan saat itu Ichigo juga sedang memperhatikannya, "Apa sensei sudah mulai menyukaiku?" tanya Rukia senang.

"Kau bercanda," jawabnya singkat.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, jika sensei belum bisa menyukaiku, aku tidak akan mengembalikan barang pribadimu yang tertinggal di hotel," ucap Rukia.

"Aku tidak merasa meninggalkan barang pribadiku di hotel kemarin, memangnya apa?" tanya Ichigo.

Rukia bersiap berdiri, dia menggeser kursi yang tadi di dudukinya itu ke belakang.

"Celana dalam," jawab Rukia _composure_. Dia mengedipkan matanya dengan imut berkali-kali.

Ichigo sedikit kaget dan tak percaya.

"Aku bercanda sensei," jawab Rukia terkikik, lalu dia menuju arah pintu kemudian Rukia terdiam sebentar disana dan berkata, "_Ik hou van jou, sensei,_" lanjut Rukia. Lalu Rukia benar-benar menghilang dari sana.

Ichigo mengedipkan matanya tak percaya, anak itu baru saja mengerjai dirinya, hampir saja saat anak itu mengatakan soal celana dalam Ichigo benar-benar akan mengutuk dirinya dan menenggelamkan tubuhnya ke sungai jika perlu. Ichigo memegangi dahinya lalu tertawa keras.

**_SheWonGirl_**

Siang itu bel sekolah sudah berdering berkali-kali menanandakan waktunya pulang sekolah. Sudah seminggu ini Rukia dihukum oleh Mayuri sensei. Siang inipun Rukia juga kembali ingin menemui Ichigo, tidak seperti biasanya Ichigo menutup pintu ruangannya. Dan seperti biasa Rukia langsung masuk begitu saja kesana tapi tak dilihatnya batang hidung Ichigo di ruangannya, "Apa sensei sudah pulang?" tanyanya.

Rukia terlihat berfikir dan dia langsung mencari lagi kemungkinan-kemungkinan ruangan yang dikunjungi Ichigo. Ya, Rukia ingat, mungkin di ruangan ret room guru dan dia langsung berlari kesana. Saat sampai disana, didapatinya Ichigo sedang tertidur di sofa. Ia menjadikan sofa itu sebagai pengganti tempat tidurnya. Ichigo tertidur terlentang diatas sofa itu. Sama seperti saat mereka menginap di hotel dulu. Jas Ichigo tak di kenakan oleh pemiliknya, dia hanya memakai kemeja tipis yang dibuka dua kancingnya. Rukia berjalan mendekat kearah Ichigo, sepertinya Ichigo tertidur begitu pulas. Wajahnya terlihat seperti anak kecil dan begitu ... hmmm... tampan saat Ichigo tidak menggunakan kaca matanya.

"Sensei, jangan bangun dulu," ucap Rukia, lalu dia duduk berjongkok tepat dibawah, ditengah-tengah sofa. Ichigo membuka sedikit matanya, mengamati kegiatan apa yang dilakukan Rukia kepada tangan kanannya. Disana Rukia sedang mengikatkan _akai ito _ke jari manisnya.

"Selesai," ucap Rukia senang, "Sekarang tinggal mantra keberuntungan," lanjutnya.

"Ichigo Kurosaki aku mencintaimu, aku mencintaimu, aku sangat mencintaimu," ucap Rukia sambil memegangi tangan kanan Ichigo, sedetik kemudian Rukia mengangkat tangan Ichigo mendekati bibir pinknya, lalu diciumnya tepat diatas _akai ito_ dan kemudian Rukia memaksa lembut telapak tangan Ichigo untuk terbuka selanjutnya ditempelkannya tangan Ichigo dipipi kirinya dengan sayang lalu Rukia mencium ujung jari-jari ichigo. Setelah itu Rukia mengembalikan tangan Ichigo diatas perut pemiliknya.

"Untung tidak terbangun, kalau iya aku pasti akan dimarahinya," ucap Rukia. Dia berdiri dan bersiap meninggalkan ruangan itu, tapi seperti biasa, Rukia selalu tertahan di ambang pintu kemudian berucap, "_Ik hou van jou_, sensei" ucapnya lalu dia meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Ichigo membuka matanya kemudian tersenyum senang, "Dasar anak idiot," ucap Ichigo, lalu dia mengangkat tangannya, melihat dan memperhatikan _akai ito _itu baru kemudian ia menerawang telapak tangannya. Ada bekas _lipgloss _Rukia disana, Ichigo mendekatkan tangannya ke bibirnya. Diciumnya ujung tangan yang tadi di cium oleh Rukia, lalu dia sedikit menjilatnya.

"Rasa strawberry," ucap Ichigo dan dia melakukannya dengan cara yang sexy.

**_SheWonGirl_**

Pagi itu Rukia datang terlambat ke sekolah. Ia digiring Ishida Uryuu ketengah lapangan sekolah. Disana ada beberapa murid dari kelasnya. Ada si jabrik Hisagi, si kuning Izuru Kira, oh ada juga si Nozomi, eh ... dan tunggu dulu! Inoue? Benarkah yang ia lihat? Jadi si mata empat itu juga tega menghukum pacarnya? Huh, jika ia jadi Inoue, Rukia akan memutuskan untuk tidak mau lagi menjadi pacar Uryuu lagi – mereka pacaran 3 hari yang lalu – dan kejadian selanjutnya adalah, murid-murid terlambat itu mendapat hukuman lari mengitari lapangan 5 kali putaran. Mau tidak mau mereka mengerjakannya dengan enggan. Banyak anak laki-laki yang memeperhatikan ke arah Rukia. Rukia merasa tidak enak diperhatikan seperti itu, ia malah malu sendiri tapi detik selanjutnya anak laki-laki yang memperhatikan ke arahnya tertawa senang dengan teman lainnya.

Lalu aku melihat kearah Inoue yang berlari disampingku. KUSO! Ternyata mereka memperhatikan dada Inoue. Payudaranya yang bergerak naik turun karena aktivitas lari pagi ini. 'Jadi semua laki-laki itu sama saja? Mereka suka wanita dengan payudara berukuran ekstra?' tanya Rukia kesal.

Saat Rukia kesal seperti itu dia malah terpeleset kerikil kecil yang tak sengaja ia injak. Rukia terjatuh dilapangan berpaving itu. Lututnya seketika berdarah. Ia ditolong oleh Inoue dan Nozomi dan sekaligus juga dia disuruh si mata empat untuk langsung pergi ke UKS agar Rukia mendapatkan perawatan segera pada lututnya. Lansung saja Rukia kabur dari situ, dia senag karena dia bisa kabur dari hukuman tapi tidak enaknya dia mendapat luka pada lutut putihnya.

Saat Rukia sampai di depan UKS, Rukia bisa melihat Ichigo sedang tertawa disana bersama guru UKS. Rukia kesal, dia malah berbalik menuju arah kamar mandi. Tapi saat ia sampai di kamar mandi dia hanya berteriak-teriak tak jelas.

"Kuso! Jadi si rambut orange itu juga suka pada wanita berdada besar? Dia tak pernah semanis itu padaku!" teriak Rukia.

Ia melihat pantulan dirinya dicermin kamar mandi. Betapa jeleknya dia jika marah-marah seperti itu. Dia isa mendapat kerutan permanen dipipi dan sudut matanya. Maka dia memutskan untuk keluar dari akamr mandi. Berjalan lagi kearah UKS. Dia masuk tanpa mengetuk pintu bahkan sekarang pipinya sudah basah oleh liquid mata.

"Oh, aku tidak sadar jika ada murid datang kesini," ucap guru UKS, yang diketahui Rukia bernama Senjumaru Shutara. Ichigo yang ada dihadapan guru itu langsung melihat kearah pintu, ke arah Rukia.

Tangisan Rukia bertambah deras bahkan dia tak menjawab pertanyaan sensei uks itu. Dia hanya berjalan mendekat.

Sensei bernama Shutara itu mendekat ke arah Rukia, "Perutmu sakit? Sedang menstruasi?" tanyanya lagi. Dia langsung melihat ke arah Ichigo, "Ichi, tenangkan dia dulu, aku akan mencarikan obat untuk dia dulu, aku tak sadar kalau persediaan obat haidnya sudah habis," ucapnya. Dia langsung berajalan keluar dari UKS.

Rukia mendekat ke arah Ichigo.

"Duduklah disini!" ucap Ichigo halus, "Apa begitu sakit? Perutmu?" tanya Ichigo.

Rukia menggeleng cepat lalu menghapus air mata yang sudah agak mengering dipipinya itu dengan punggung tangannya seperti anak kecil. Lalu Rukia memasang wajah cemberutnya dan mendekatkan lututnya ke arah Ichigo yang sudah duduk di hadapannya.

"Ya ampun, luka sekecil ini saja kau menangis?" tanya Ichigo. Kemudian dia bangkit dan mencari peralatan di lemari perlengkapan obat.

Rukia memposisikan tangannya didepan dadanya, lalu kedua tangannya itu meremas payudaranya. Tanpa sengaja Ichigo melihat kelakuan tidak etis dari Rukia.

"Huh, benar-benar kecil," ucap Rukia, dia masih memegangi dadanya bahkan meremasnya lagi.

"Dilihat saja sudah ketahuan kecilnya," ucap Ichigo.

"Jangan menghina, tahun ini aku sudah bertambah, bahkan masuk cup C," elak Rukia.

"Kau membual," jawabnya. Lalu dia memposisikan dirinya dibawah Rukia, ia ingin mengobati lutut Rukia. "Jadi kau menangis karena punyamu itu kecil?" tanya Ichigo.

"Punyaku sudah besar hanya kurang ekstra, semua laki-laki suka dada wanita yang besar kan, kau pun juga begitu," ucap Rukia kesal. Dia melotot ke arah Ichigo.

"Sejak kapan aku bilang suka wanita berdada besar?" tanya Ichigo.

"Bukan sejak kapan! Kau bahkan tidak pernah tertawa sesenang itu dihadapanku, dihadapan Senjumaru sensei kau malah tertawa seperti orang gila," jawab Rukia lalu dia membuang muka.

"Kau cemburu?" tanya Ichigo.

"Jangan tanya lagi bodoh, tentu saja iya! Kau itu laki-laki yang kucintai!" ucap Rukia lebih kesal.

Ichigo hanya ber-_smirk _kecil.

"Arrggg... pelan-pelan sensei," teriak Rukia.

"Kau itu manja sekali, jangan salahkan aku salahkan alkoholnya," jawab Ichigo membela diri.

"Setelah ini selesai aku tidak akan bilang terima kasih padamu," ucap Rukia.

**_SheWonGirl_**

Jam pelajaran ke empat dimulai. Kelas Rukia diisi oleh Ichigo kali ini. Banyak siswa yang bertanya ada sedikit perubahan pada sikap Ichigo. Guru yang biasanya cool itu jam ini seperti punya aura senang yang sedikit berlebihan.

"Sensei, dapat darimana _akai ito _ yang kau kenakan itu?" tanya Mila Rose.

"Sensei, apa kau baru saja mendapat pacar?" tanya Tatsuki.

"Wajahmu hari ini senang sekali?" tanya Hisagi.

Rukia agak salah tingkah, mengingat kemarin dialah yang meletakkan _akai ito _itu pada jari amnis Ichigo. Ichigo menatap ke arah Rukia yang dibelakang Rukia duduklah si Hisagi. Rukia membuang muka, lalu Ichigo membuka suara.

"Aku tidak tahu siapa yang meletakkannya dijariku, kemarin saat aku bangun benda ini sudah menempel, mungkin ada hantu yang tertarik padaku akhir-akhir ini," ucap ichigo, tanpa sengaja dia tersenyum simpul.

"Ah... ah... sensei, seharusnya kau sering-seringlah menunjukkan wajah senyum tampanmu itu," ucap Rangiku.

"Benar, melihatnya malah aku sendiri yang tersipu," sahut Neliel.

Rukia menggigit bibirnya tak senang, dia menatap jeles pada Neliel. Mengingat mungkin dia bisa menjadi saingannya. Catatanyang ia dapat hari ini, dia harus berhati-hati pada wanita berdada besar, sekalipun orang itu adalah sahabatnya. Dia harus tetap waspada. Soalnyapun ramalan nasib tentang asmaranya, akan ada sedikit problem minggu-minggu ini.

**_SheWonGirl_**

Rukia berjalan tak senang menuju ruang Ichigo siang itu. Percakapan teman-temannya tadi membuatnya panas. Ada gosip kalau Ichigo dan sensei penunggu UKS memang sedang menjalin cinta soalnya mereka sudah kenal satu sama lain dan begitu dekat sejak mereka kecil, soal dada besar serta akai ito yang diletakkan di jari manis Ichigo itu kemungkinan bukan miliknya, menurut kabar yang beredar Senjumaru itu juga suka hal-hal yang romantis, jadi mungkin dirinya menyuruh Ichigo untuk memakainya.

Rukia masuk ke ruangan Ichigo tapi Ichigo tidak ada disana, okey, Rukia menuju rest room, mungkin Ichigo ada disana dan benar saja saat Rukia menuju kesana Ichigo sudah tidur seperti kemarin di sofa. Rukia masuk lalu mengunci ruangan itu dari dalam.

Rukia langung melepas sepatunya dan duduk disisi Ichigo. Ia mencubit perut Ichigo dan membuat Ichigo terbangun.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Kau mengganggu tidurku," ucap Ichigo. Ichigo mencoba bangun tetapi Rukia mendorong Ichigo agar tertidur lagi di sofa. Lalu Rukia memposisikan dirinya diatas Ichigo.

Rukia sudah berlinang air mata lagi, "Kau kenapa lagi?" tanya Ichigo.

Rukia dengan cepat membungkam bibir Ichigo dengan ciumannya, "Tidak bisakah kau melihatku bukan sebagai murid, Kurosaki Ichigo?" tanya Rukia.

Ichigo memasang muka dingin di wajahnya, lalu tangan kanannya menarik leher belakang Rukia agar wajah Rukia mendekat sedang tangan kirinya memegang salah satu tangan Rukia yang menumpu berat badan Rukia diatas tubuh Ichigo.

Ichigo menarik Rukia kearahnya lalu bibirnya mengecup bibir Rukia, detik berikutnya Ichigo menuntut bibir Rukia. Ia mengulum bibir Rukia lama.

Tcmppmm... sen...sei...hen..tikan," sela Rukia. Ia mencoba mengambil napas, tapi Ichigo malah memperdalam ciumannya. Ia memasukkan lidahnya kedalam mulut Rukia. Rukia yang belum pernah merasakan sensasi seperti itu, tubuhnya bergetar bahkan kepalanya sedikit pusing.

"Ahngg... zenss...seeeyhh," ucap Rukia, segera salah satu tangan Rukia yang bebas itu mendorong kuat tubuh Ichigo menjauhi bibir Rukia. Dengan segera Rukia mencari pasokan udara agar segera masuk kerongga tubuhnya.

Ichigo tak berhenti disitu saja, Ichigo menarik Rukia lagi. Sekarang Ichigo menyerang leher Rukia. Ia menjilatnya kemudian mengecupnya, memberikan tanda cupang merah di leher mulus Rukia, begitu terus kegiatan itu berlangsung hingga mentok di pangkal leher Rukia. Ichigo tak menghiraukan ucapan Rukia yang awalnya penolakan meminta kegiatan itu dihentikan sekarang Rukia malah merasa menikmatinya bahkan mungkin dia membiarkan Ichigo melakukan apapun pada tubuhnya. Entah sejak kapan kemeja Rukia sudah tak terkancing lagi. Ichigo menyerang payudara Rukiayang sedikit menyembul dari bra ungu yang dikenakannya. Ichigo menyerang kulit payudaya diantara yang tertutup bra dan tidak.

"Ichigo sensei, apa kau didalam?" tanya seseorang dari luar, suara itu milik Mayuri.

Ichigo masih sibuk dengan dada Rukia dan Ichigo berkali-kali memberikan kiss mark disana.

Tubuh Rukia yang begitu sensitif tak bisa menahan suaranya lagi, "Ngghhnn ..mmm... Ic.. chi..., Mayuri..mmm..sen...men...ahmmm...dengar."

Ichigo membuka suara, "Kau melakukan ini, bukankah kau sudah tahu konsekuensinya?" tanya Ichigo, napas hangatnya sedikit memburu disana. Ichigo baru menggunakan tangannya untuk menarik bra Rukia turun ke bawah.

"Tapi, sen... mmmhhmmpp,"

Sudah tak terdengar lagi suara Mayuri, sepertinya dia sudah pergi dari depan pintu karena tak mendapat jawaban dari dalam. Kini payudara Rukia sudah terbuka satu bagian. Ichigo kembali menjilati daerah puting payudara Rukia. Dari jauh, Rukia bisa mendengar suara berisik teman-temannya yang bersendau gurau sambil membahas ulang hubungan antara Ichigo dan Senjumaru. Rukia sedikit kaget dan ia hampir menangis mengingat sebuah kenyataan pahit yang sudah didengarnya sebelum pulang tadi. Ichigo masih menjilati puting Rukia.

"Sensei, hentikan," ucap Rukia parau.

Tapi ichigo malah melahap puting payudara Rukia dan menghisapnya keras, _"Why do I have to? I want to hear Rukia's cute voice_," ucap Ichigo, dia menghisap sekali lagi.

Dari atas sana air mata Rukia terjatuh, membasahi pipi Ichigo yang masih dibawah tubuh Rukia. Rukia menangis sesenggukan. Ichigo lalu melepaskan bibirnya dari Rukia, lalu mendudukkan Rukia diatas sofa.

"Aku tidak suka anak-anak karena pasti akan seperti ini! Aku tidak berencana punya pacar tanpa melakukan seks. Seharusnya sebelum menggodaku siapkan mental dan fisikmu," ucap Ichigo marah.

Rukia masih saja menangis. Ichigo mengambil jasnya cepat, berjalan kearah pintu, membukannya lalu menutup kasar.

Rukia menarik branya ketempat semula. Menutup payudaranya yang masih basah karena saliva Ichigo.

"Kau baka sensei! Kau pacaran dengan wanita lain tapi memperlakukanku seperti ini," kesal Rukia. "Kau mau aku melakukan apa?" teriak Rukia.

**_T_**** to the ****_B_**** to the ****_C_**

**_Akai ito nama lainnya alalah red thread atau bahasa gaulnya benang merah :3_**

**_Cr : dari segala sumber *poke_**

Ga percaya saya bisa nulis begini, ngayalnya oke! pas ngetiknya malah malu bukan main, sering nepok-nepok pipi sendiri bahkan jidat saya yang selebar punya yesung -_-" dan ya, kalau engga puas, saya jangan digantung xD

**R n r Mina? :3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Bleach itu punyanya Pakde saya si Tite Kubo. Saya Cuma pinjem nama tokoh yang ga akan mungkin saya ganti lagi ._.**

**Pairing : IchiRuki**

**Genre : Romance**

**Rate : T ke M (Rate yg buat saya sendiri xD kkkk~ ga bisa nyebutnya sih)**

**Warning : Typo, OOC (banget -_-") cerita kacau, abal (yakin)**

**Cerita ini fiksi asli dari hasil imajinatif saya sendiri. Please be gentle x3**

**Ik Hou Van Jou** **© SheWonGirl**

_**Chapter III**_

Pagi itu matahari sudah menjulang agak tinggi di arah timur tetapi hal itu tidak membangunkan Rukia dari tidur singkatnya yang berlangsung kurang dari 3 jam. Sejak pulang dari sekolah kemarin, Rukia langsung mengunci dirinya di kamar tidur besarnya yang berwarna ungu muda itu sama seperti yang ia lakukan saat ia sedang marah pada kakaknya. Ia mengutuk perbuatan bodohnya yang ia lakukan pada guru Bahasa Inggrisnya, Kurosaki Ichigo. Seharusnya kemarin Rukia tidak memulainya, logikanya sudah tak berjalan, nalarnya sudah edan dan tak berfungsi, rasionya sudah tak seimbang serta perasaannya dirundung cemburu. Satu kata yang harus ia pertimbangkan adalah 'Apa Ichigo benar-benar melihat dan menganggap dirinya sebagai wanita bukan sebagai salah satu murid didiknya yang ia jaga dengan cara yang berharga?!

Rukia melempar selimut yang menutupi hampir seluruh tubuh mungilnya kemudian memandang ke jam bekernya. Jam beker yang ada di atas meja disamping tempat tidurnya itu sudah menunjukkan pukul 07.00 JST. Rukia segera melesat ke kamar mandi. Hal pertama yang ia lakukan adalah memandangi wajahnya didepan cermin. Wajah Rukia berubah kusam dan kucel setelah hampir menangis lebih dari 10 jam. Mata violetnya sembab dan membesar. 'What a teribble face,' pikirnya. Setelah cukup lama memandangi dirinya di depan cermin, baru Rukia membasuh mukanya dan menggosok gigi. Hmmmm... haruskah ia tidak berangkat pagi ini? Mengingat hari ini ada jam pelajaran sensei berambut senja itu? Tidak! Dia bukan seorang pengecut, jika Ichigo membencinya sekalipun Rukia tak mungkin membolos sekolah. Jam dinding di kamarnya sudah menunjukkan waktu ia harus berangkat. Rukia memasukkan buku-buku pelajarannya secara asal – sedang kesal dan hari ini tak ada pekerjaan rumah yang harus dikumpulkan – bahkan ia tidak tahu buku apa saja yang sudah ia masukkan ke dalam tas sekolahnya. Biasanya Rukia akan berangkat dengan naik kereta, tapi untuk pagi ini dia diantarkan oleh supir keluarga Kuchiki-nya.

Sesampainya di sekolah untunglah dia tidak telat seperti biasa. Tetapi saat dia masuk ke kelasnya, sebagian dari teman-teman perempuannya langsung mengerubungi Rukia.

"Rukia, matamu kenapa?" tanya Riruka.

"Ck, jangan bilang kau habis menangis semalaman!" ucap Soifon acuh.

"Jangan memulai Soifon," ucap Rangiku memperingatkan.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, hanya saja wajahku terkena lemparan bola kasti, puas?" tanya Rukia, ia memajukan bibir mungilnya memberengut.

Beberapa dari teman-temannya menahan tertawa, ada yang kasihan, ada yang mengelus-elus kepala Rukia agar sabar seperti seorang mama yang sedang mendiamkan anak kesayangannya yang sedang menangis. Kemudian Rukialah yang mencairkan suasana dengan cara ia tertawa.

"Ah, aku jadi lapar, apa ada yang membawa makanan?" tanya Rukia.

"Kau tidak sarapan Kuchiki-san? Mau makan obentou-ku?" tanya Inoue. Seketika teman-teman yang sudah pernah memakan obentou Inoue begidik ngeri.

Segera saja Tatsuki mendekat kearah Rukia dan berbisik memperingatkannya, "Kau akan berterima kasih padaku nanti, asal jangan makan bekal dari Inoue," ucapnya. Kemudian Tatsuki menunjukkan senyuman lebarnya.

"Ada apa Tatsuki-chan?" tanya Inoue.

"Bukan apa-apa," jawab Tatsuki, dia tersenyum lebar.

Rukia mengerti tanda bahaya, lalu dia melirik Momo, dan Momo langsung tanggap, "Mau makan roti melonku Rukia-_chan_?" tanyanya.

"Bolehkah Momo?" tanya Rukia, kemudian Rukia menatap Inoue, "Terima kasih Inoue, tapi jika aku makan obentou-mu kasihan kau nanti tidak makan siang, aku akan mengambil roti milik Momo saja," jawab Rukia dengan menyungging senyum. Kemudian Inoue mengangguk mengerti.

Rukia mengambil roti milik Momo dan segera membukannya lalu memakannya, selang beberapa detik bel tanda dimulainya pelajaran berbunyi. Jam pertama di kelas mereka adalah Bahasa Inggris. Dari kejauhan, Ichigo sensei sudah berjalan, salah satu teman Rukia memperingatkan agar dirinya cepat memakan habis roti yang dimilikinya, tetapi telat bagi Rukia, saat dia hampir memakan gigitan terakhirnya-bahkan Rukia terlihat seperti memakan plastiknya-, Kurosaki Ichigo sudah berada dikelasnya.

Seketika Ichigo langsung angkat bicara, "Apa kau tidak mendengar bel tanda masuk Kuchiki? Keluar!" ucap Ichigo dingin.

Rukia segera menurunkan plastik bungkus roti yang dipegangnya, tetapi kemudian Mila Rose angkat bicara, "Sensei jangan kejam begitu, kasihan Rukia, hanya karena ini apa dia harus meninggalkan kelas?" tanyanya. Ucapannya itu disusul beberapa anggukan teman-temannya.

Neliel memperhatikan Rukia, lalu angkat suara "Berbaik hatilah sedikit sensei, dia belum sarapan bahkan tadi tertimpuk bola kasti," ujar Neliel membela.

Teman-teman Rukia mengangguk lagi sedang Rukia mengetuk-ngetuk dadanya, ia kesakitan sepertinya karena terlalu kaget Rukia tadi menelan langsung roti itu tanpa mengunyahnya, apalagi saat Rukia mendengar perkataan 'keluar' dari mulut Ichigo yang seperti penuh kebencian, sudut matanya mengeluarkan bulir-bulir air mata. Dada Rukia sesak.

Beberapa teman Rukia langsung mengerubunginya lagi, Nemu langsung memberikan air mineral kemasan pada Rukia agar diminumnya. Ichigo masih tak bereaksi didepan sana baru kemudian Hisagi meminta keringanan pada Ichigo agar kelas dimulai setelah keadaan tenang.

Setelah keadaan berubah menjadi tenang dan teratur, Ichigo langsung menyuruh siswanya untuk membuka buku pelajaran, sedang Rukia dia sama sekali tidak bisa berkonsentrasi. Sepertinya hari ini Ichigo memang berniat sekali menyakiti perasaan hingga 20 menit sebelum pelajaran berakhir dia memberikan nasehat pada anak didiknya.

"Aku tidak peduli siapa yang aku lihat kemarin memasuki sebuah hotel, yang aku tahu salah satu dari siswi di sekolah ini. Aku katakan pada kalian, jangan melakukan **hal yang tidak berguna**, bertemu pertama kalinya dalam joint party kemudian **menganggap dirinya belahan jiwamu** dan melakukan seks. Pikirkan masa depan kalian, apa kalian mau merusaknya dan mengenyampingkan akibatnya!?" ucap Ichigo menacing dengan tone yang kadang ia tekankan.

Seketika itu Rukia mengangkat tangan, "Apa sensei tidak tahu? Cinta itu simple!" ucap Rukia. Banyak dari teman-temannya yang memandang ke arah Rukia. Rukia lalu bangkit dari duduknya kemudian berkata, "Aku minta izin ke kamar mandi, sensei," lanjutnya.

Beberapa dari temannya agak kecewa karena mereka berharap Rukia melanjutkan maksud dari ucapannya, tetapi kenyataannya dia malah ingin izin ke kamar mandi.

Ichigo dengan acuh mempersilahkan Rukia dengan gesture tubuhnya, saat Rukia berjalan melewati Ichigo, Ichigo berucap, "Cepatlah kembali, pergantian jam segera dimulai."

"Jika sangat khawatir aku tidak kembali, kenapa sensei tidak mengantarkanku saja?" tanya Rukia.

Barisan murid yang duduk di depan sedikit terkikik mendengar penuturan Rukia. Rukia memasang muka marahnya pada Ichigo dan segera keluar ruangan, sedang Ichigo langsung menatap dingin pada murid-murid yang meenertawakannya dan seketika itu juga mereka berhenti.

"Sensei sangat cupu," keluh Soifon.

Rukia terhuyung berjalan kearah kamar mandi, tepat saat dirinya masuk ke kamar mandi dan menutup pintunya, disana ia langsung menangis tanpa suara. Ichigo benar-benar membencinya sekarang.

**SheWonGirl**

Siang itu matahari tak bersinar terlalu terang, hanya sedikit mendung. Hari ini Rukia dan Rangiku tidak berminat melaksanakan hukuman mereka lagipula tanpa mereka membersihkan toilet hari ini, toilet-toilet itu pasti sudah bersih. Keadaan kelas sudah agak sepi dan Rukia berjalan mendekat kearah Nemu.

"Nemu, bolehkah aku minta tolong?" tanya Rukia.

"Asalkan tidak membersihkan wc lagi, baunya aku tidak suka," jawab Nemu.

"Bukan soal itu," jawab Rukia, barulah Rukia menyodorkan tas belanja ukuran kecil pada Nemu dan Nemu segera menerimanya, "Tolong berikan itu pada Kurosaki sensei, aku percaya kau tidak akan membukanya," ucap Rukia, ia tersenyum sedikit mengancam. Nemu paham maksud Rukia dengan tatapan itu, tatapan itu berarti Nemu memang sangat tidak boleh walau sebesar apapun keinginannya untuk membuka dan menemukan barang apa yang ada didalamnya. Sangat pribadi dan rahasia.

"Katakan padanya ini barang yang ia tinggalkan di hotel 13 hari yang lalu dan ucapkan rasa terima kasihku," ucap Rukia.

"Kenapa tidak mengembalikannya sendiri? Apa sensei menginap di hotel kakakmu dan meninggalkan barang ini? Apa dia menginap bersama wanita? Lalu kenapa dia menasehati kita seperti itu, dia sendiri juga bermain-main kan? Dan juga kenapa kau yang berterima kasih, bukankah seharusnya dirinya?" tanya Nemu.

"Issskkk, kenapa kau jadi kepo seperti ini? Aku harus pulang sekarang, ada seseorang yang menungguku," jawab Rukia.

"Kau ingin keluar kelas? Ayo kita pergi sama-sama," sahut Yachiru.

"Kami akan mengawasi Nemu, Rukia. Jadi kau tenang saja," ucap Nozomi.

"Seseorang yang menunggumu itu siapa Rukia?" tanya Rangiku.

"Hahahha, besok kalian akan tahu, ayolah kita pulang," jawab Rukia.

**SheWonGirl**

"Apa ini?" tanya Ichigo pada Nemu, tapi diterimanya juga tas kecil itu dari Nemu.

Sekarang Ichigo sedang duduk di kursi ruangannya, sedang dihadapannya berdirilah seorang Nemu, "Cuma titipan dari Rukia, dia bilang berikan ini pada Ichigo sensei, dia meninggalkan ini kemari di hotel kakakku, mungkin dia lupa karena dia membawa seorang wanita, aku ingtakan Nemu, ini bukan urusanmu jadi jangan membukanya atau aku akan membunuhmu, terima kasih," ucap Nemu.

Tentu saja Ichigo agak kaget, tetapi sebelum hal itu disadari oleh Nemu, suara Nozomi hadir diantara mereka, "Jangan percaya sensei," ucapnya dari arah pintu lalu Nozomi masuk ke ruangan Ichigo, seketika Ichigo dan Nemu melihat kearahnya.

"Rukia tidak bilang seperti itu, ayo pulang Nemu," ucap Nozomi, ia mulai menarik Nemu.

"Ada apa? Apa ada hal yang menarik?" tanya Nemu.

"Seseorang yang ditunggu Rukia ternyata Shiba Kaien," ucap Nozomi.

"Apa kau bercanda?" tanya Nemu dengan nada meninggi, "Oh, maaf sensei, kami permisi," ucap Nemu, dia memberi hormat pada Ichigo dan Nozomipun mengikuti kemudian mereka berdua keluar dari ruangan Ichigo.

Ichigo membuka bungkusan yang diberikan oleh Nemu, hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah sejumlah uang dan yang satunya lagi sebuah kotak kecil. Ichigo mengambil kotak itu kemudian membukanya. Ada sebuah jam tangan disana.

"Aku meninggalkan jam tangan? Sampai hari inipun aku tidak menyadarinya? Naif sekali kau Ichigo," ucapnya sambil memandang jendela. Tanpa sengaja ia melihar Rukia tersenyum pada seorang laki-laki di gerbang, interaksi mereka sangat manis. Kemudian laki-laki itu membukakan pintu mobilnya untuk Rukia dan Rukia memasukinya.

"Shiba Kaien? Sepertinya aku pernah mendengar namanya," ucap Ichigo, beberapa kali ia mengetuk-ngetuk meja tak senang.

**SheWonGirl**

Siang itu langit biru tertutup mendung. Rukia menghabiskan waktu istirahat siangnya dikelas bersama teman-temannya. Tetapi kemudian speaker yang ada dikelas berbunyi.

"Kuchiki Rukia dari kelas 2A tolong menghadap sekarang, ke ruangan Kurosaki Ichigo sensei," ucap seseorang dari bali ruang siaran.

"Enh? Aku?" ucap Rukia tak yakin.

"Aku yakin gara-gara bungkusan kemarin," ucap Nozomi.

"Hati-hati Rukia, sebelum dia menyerangmu terkam dia duluan," ucap Nemu.

"Kau pikir apa hah?" tanya Rangiku.

"Aku yakin dia meminta Rukia diam untuk masalah – sesuatu – yang ada didalam bungkusan kemarin! Hei Rukia-_chan_, memangnya apa sih?" tanya Nemu.

"Sudahlah, aku harus kesana sekarang," jawab Rukia, kemudian ia bangun dari duduknya dan berjalan keluar kelas.

"Kasihan Rukia-chan, dia pasti tertekan," ucap Yachiru.

Seperti biasa, Rukia masuk begitu saja keruangan Ichigo lalu menutup pintunya kasar, "Ada apa kau me ...

Rukia tak melanjutkan ucapannya, karena didepan sana Ichigo dan Senjumaru melihat kearah dirinya. _Shit! _Dia datang diwaktu yang tidak tepat mungkin. Rukia lalu menundukkan wajahnya sebelum Shutara melihat mukanya.

"Keluarlah," ucap Ichigo.

Rukia memposisikan dirinya keluar dari ruangan tetapi Ichigo menghentikannya, "Bukan kau Kuchiki!" Seketika Rukia berhenti, "Shutara, kita lanjutkan nanti saja," lanjut Ichigo.

"Oke, baiklah," jawab Shutara, "Jangan galak pada muridmu," lanjutnya. Kemudian Shutara keluar dari ruangan Ichigo.

Ichigo berjalan mendekat kearah Rukia yang tetap membelakangi Ichigo. Ichigo menarik lengan Rukia agar wajahnya menghadap padanya. Kemudian Ichigo mendekatkan wajahnya pada Rukia sedang Rukia menghindarinya. Rukia menaikkan alis matanya, "Apa?" tanyanya ketus. Brengsek, hatinya tetap saja berdegup kencang kalau posisi mereka terus seperti ini.

"Ya ampun, tempramenmu buruk sekali," ucap Ichigo.

"Bukan urusanmu, kalau kau takut aku punya kerutan itu masalahku, kenapa kau memanggilku kesini?" tanyanya.

"Kenapa kau mengembalikan uang itu?" tanya Ichigo, "Aku membantumu sebagai sensei, seharusnya kau tidak mengembalikannya," lanjut Ichigo.

"Dan aku mengembalikannya padamu sebagai murid. Apa tidak ada hal lain, sensei?" tanya Rukia, ia menekankan kata 'sensei' diakhir kalimatnya.

"Aku hanya ingin tahu, siapa itu Shiba Kaien?" tanya Ichigo, dirinya tetap terdengar tenang.

"Bukan teritorial anda untuk menanyaiku soal Kaien sebagai sensei, bukan urusanmu tentu saja," ucap Rukia datar.

"Apa kau marah padaku," tanya Ichigo.

"Lucu sekali, sebagai sensei menyanyaiku apa aku marah padamu. Tentu saja itu urusanku, suka atau tidak suka pada anda sebagai senseiku. Dan juga urusi urusan sensei sendiri," jawab Rukia acuh.

Rukia mengibaskan lengannya, ia terlepas dari Ichigo lalu menuju ke pintu dan menutupnya kasar.

"Dia marah padaku? Hahahaha, lucu kau Ichigo!" ucapnya.

Ichigo memandangi pintu dengan miris. Tak akan ada lagi murid yang berhenti disitu lalu menggodanya dengan kata I Love You ataupun Ik Hou Van Jou atau kata cinta dari negara asing lainnya, "Brengsek!" umpatnya.

**SheWonGirl**

_**Jam istirahat ke dua**_

Perut Rukia begitu sakit, kalau dia bisa memilih maka dia memilih mati. Beberapa teman dekatnya, seperti Nozomi, Rangiku, dan Mila Rose membawanya ke UKS, dari luar UKS mereka dapat melihat Ichigo sedang tertawa disana. Entah sudah keberapa kalinya Rukia melihat adegan itu. Kumpulan adegan Ichigo yang tertawa senang bersama Senjumaru itu bagai bisa ular beracun yang mematikan. Hatinya pilu dan sakit.

"Aku tidak mau masuk," ucap Rukia.

"Jangan bercanda Rukia, perutmu sakit kan. Kena setan apa kau mau-maunya memakan bekal dari Inoue?" tanya Rangiku.

"Ayolah Rukia-_chan_, jaga dirimu baik-baik. Sebenarnya ada masalah apa sih? Beberapa hari ini kau berbeda?" tanya Nozomi.

"Kau tidak dijodohkan dengan Shiba Kaien kan?" tanya Mila Rose.

"Apa kau gila, Kaien sudah punya anak," jawab Rukia.

"Sudahlah bawa dia masuk," perintah Rangiku.

Teman-teman Rukia segera menyeret Rukia kedalam, entah Rukia suka atau tidak mereka tetap membawanya.

"Senju sensei, tolong berikan obat sakit perut pada Rukia, dia salah makan," ucap Rangiku, dia menyuruh Rukia berbaring di ranjang UKS sedang Senjumaru mencarikan obat untuk Rukia. Ichigo tetap duduk ditempatnya sedang Nozomi dan Mila Rose berdiri tak jauh dari Ichigo.

"Hey, Nozomi-_chan_, apa maksud Rukia kalau Shiba Kaien sudah mempunyai anak? Dia masih muda kan? Apa Rukia dijodohkan dengan seorang duda?" tanya Mila Rose.

"Entahlah, aku tidak tahu," jawab Nozomi cepat.

"Kuchiki, setelah minum obat ini tidurlah, mungkin keadaanmu akan lebih baik," ucap Senjumaru pada Rukia.

"Kalau begitu kami akan meninggalkanmu, beristirahatlah Rukia-_chan_," ucap Rangiku pada Rukia. Teman-teman Rukia segera meninggalkan Rukia agar dirinya bisa beristirahat, sedang Senjumaru dan Ichigo kembali pada aktifitas mereka.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 16.00 JST, dan Rukia baru bangun. Disampingnya sudah ada tasnya dan secarik kertas dari Rangiku.

'_Maaf meninggalkanmu, kau tertidur sangat lelap. Senjumaru sensei bilang dia akan membangunkanmu jika ia pulang, guru kita hari ini melakukan rapat komite' Rangiku._

Rukia sudah terbangun dari tidurnya, lalu dia memasangkan headset kecil ke telinganya, Mp3 playernya menampilkan lagu dari Yui. Barulah Rukia keluar dari UKS. Tapi saat dirinya menutup pintu dari kejauhan ia melihat Senjumaru dan Ichigo berjalan dari kejauhan. Hatinya sedikit sakit.

_Konna ni omotte iru jikan wa tomatte kurenai  
Karappo no kokoro wa anata no kimochi wo mada mitsukerarenai_

Aku terlalu memikirkanmu, Waktu tak bisa menghentikanku  
Kekosongan hatiku masih tak bisa menemukan perasaanmu

_Atashi no kanjou wa tada kurikaeshite bakari  
_Tapi emosiku berulang terus menerus lagi

_Donna ni sabishikutemo mata aeru ki ga shite iru kara  
Ryuu nante iranai ikikasenai koto wo shitte iru_

Tak peduli betapa kesepian yang kudapat, Ku punya perasaan bahwa kita kan bertemu lagi  
Aku tak butuh alasan; Aku tahu aku tak bisa kembali

_Kono mama ja wasuremono ni natte shimau deshou?  
Atashi no kanjou wa namida no oku kagayaita  
_ Dengan jalan ini sekarang, Ku hanya akan menjadi bagian dari kenanganmu, kan?  
Emosiku bersinar seperti dalamnya air mata

'**Brengsek, kenapa disaat seperti ini lagu Yui ini yang memutar,' Rukia segera menambah volume pada mp3 playernya. Sedang Senjumaru dan Ichigo berjalan semakin dekat ke arahnya.**

"_Ai no uta" wo kikasete yo sono yokogao sono sakini  
Anata ga ima mitsumeteru hito ga iru to wakatte mo_  
Biarkan ku mendengar lagu cintamu. Ku tatap raut wajahmu  
Ku mengerti seseorang disana mengamatimu

'**Benar, disana ada orang yang lebih peduli padanya, yang bisa membuat dirinya menjadi Kurosaki ichigo yang sebenarnya.'**

_Kako mo zenbu ukeireru tte kimeta  
_Ku putuskan tuk menerima semua masa lalu

'**Benarkah aku bisa menerima masa lalu?'**

"_Ai no uta" wa owaranai mou deatte shimatta no  
…owaranai…  
Love and Truth_

Lagu cintaku tak pernah berakhir – Ku kan segera bertemu denganmu  
Ini tak akan pernah berakhir  
Cinta dan Kebenaran

Senjumaru dan Ichigo melewati Rukia. Tetapi kemudian Senjumaru memanggilnya, dan Ichigopun berhenti di tempatnya begitu juga Rukia, "Kuchiki, apa keadaanmu sudah lebih baik?" tanyanya.

Rukia mencopot salah satu headsetnya, "Sudah sensei, terima kasih atas bantuanmu," ucap Rukia dia tersenyum kecut lalu memberi hormat, "Maaf sensei, aku harus pulang," lanjut Rukia.

"Oh, baiklah," jawab Senjumaru.

Rukia segera berbalik lalu berjalan lagi.

"Shutara, kau pergilah duluan, anak itu bodoh sekali," ucap Ichigo. Ia segera berlari mengejar Rukia. Shutara hanya menganggkat bahu lalu berbalik dan berjalan menjauh, kearah yang berlawanan.

"Kuchiki, tunggu," ucap Ichigo. Dia menarik Rukia lalu dirinya langsung berpindah memegangi kemeja Rukia dan mengancingkan baju Rukia yang terbuka itu, "Seharusnya sebagai seorang gadis kau harus memperhatikan tubuhmu sendiri," ucap Ichigo.

Rukia memegang tangan Ichigo dan tentu saja tangan Ichigo menyentuh kulit payudara Rukia.

Mp3player Rukia sudah berganti, menuju pada reff...

_What hurts the most  
Was being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away  
And never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was tryin' to do_

"Ichigo sensei?" tanya Rukia

"Ya?" jawab Ichigo terheran.

"Kau tahu sensei? Hal terbaik yang kulakukan dalam hidupku adalah mencintaimu. Hal yang paling aku sesali dalam hidupku juga mencintaimu," ucap Rukia, air matanya sudah menetes. Rukia melepaskan tangan Ichigo dari dadanya.

"Aku akan membenahinya sendiri sensei, _Doei_," ucap Rukia. Dia segera berlari meninggalkan koridor UKS itu. Sedang Ichigo hening ditempatnya.

**TAMAT**

**Hahahaha, bukan tamat sih, lanjutannya besok ya, kuupdate :D**

**Terima kasih sudah follow dan favorite in FFn yang ini ya, juga yang udah review, besok sekalian balasan untuk reviewnya :3**

**Jadi ada 4 chaapter sama yang besok**

**Cee ya :D #Ditampol sendal**

**Lagu pertama itu YUI yang berjudul Love and Truth sedang yang kedua penggalan dari Rascal Flatts yang What Hurts The Most. Kumasukin kesini karena feel nya dapet banget :D**

Pengertian nalar, logika dan rasio : .com

?! atau !? = Interrobang : wiki/Interrobang

Ik Hou Van Jou : Aku cinta kamu dalam Bahasa Belanda

Doei : Selamat tinggal dalam Bahasa Belanda


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Bleach itu punyanya Pakde saya si Tite Kubo. Saya cuma pinjem nama tokoh yang ga akan mungkin saya ganti lagi ._.**

**Pairing : IchiRuki**

**Genre : Romance**

**Rate : T ke M (Rate yg buat saya sendiri xD kkkk~ ga bisa nyebutnya sih)**

**Warning : Typo, OOC (banget -_-") cerita kacau, abal (yakin)**

* * *

**Cerita ini fiksi asli dari hasil imajinatif saya sendiri. Please be gentle x3**

**Ik Hou Van Jou** **© SheWonGirl**

* * *

**Balasan Review**

**Minna pada minta pindah jalur, udah saya ganti jalur M nih ya xD**

**Special thank sama yg udah baca dan Review udah Follow udah Fav seperti **Keiko Eni Naomi, Purple and Blue, Owwie Owl aka Oda, Azura Kuchiki, loly jun, Wishy Nara, Sakura-Yuki15 : Mamih, ini tuntutan kkkk~, Ageha haruna, Kiki RyuEunTeuk : Say FB mu apa sih u,u , amexki chan : Hahaha, iya ya beda #Pletag, hendrik widyawati, mendokusai144, AllExp, grimmjow : kkkk~ salah tempat xD, rukichigo : udah say, update nih dibaca ye, Pinchu sayang, q sendiri aja kaget ama hasil ketikanku (_ _)

* * *

**_Chapter IV_**

Mendung yang dari tadi siang menyelimuti kota Karakura sekarang sudah menunjukkan sedikit akibatnya, mendung yang berwarna petang itu menjatuhkan butiran-butiran air dari langit yang berukuran besar dan deras. Rukia masih tertahan di lobby sekolah. Dia bersandar pada dinding lobby sambil memandangi hujan. Sudah 15 menit waktu berjalan, baru Rukia melangkahkan kakinya menuju pinggiran lobby lalu menengadahlan tangannya dan menjulurkannya. Rukia mendekatkan wajahnya pada tangannya dan tentu saja tetes-tetesan air dari genteng yang mengenai telapak tangannya menciprat ke wajah Rukia. Mp3playernya masih menyala dengan kekuatan volume yang keras. Rukia menutup matanya dan menikmati cipratan air hujan, mencoba menutupi tangisannya dengan air langit.

" ... chiki ... Kuchiki," ucap seseorang, lalu orang itu memegangi bahu Rukia. Rukia tersentak kaget lalu menghadap kearah orang yang memgangi bahunya. Dia Senjumaru yang tepat dibelakangnya berdirilah si rambut orange yang mengenakan kaca mata. Senjumaru berkata sesuatu pada Rukia tapi suara mp3 dan suara air hujan yang turun menutupi suara Senjumaru. Rukui lalu melepaskan headsetnya.

"Maaf sensei, anda tadi bilang apa?" tanya Rukia.

"Kau bisa masuk angin," ulang Senjumaru, lalu dia merogoh kedalam tasnya dan mengeluarkan beberapa lembar tissue dan menjulurkannya pada Rukia, "Aku hanya punya ini, pakailah," ucap Senjumaru, ia menyuruh Rukia mengelap wajahnya.

Rukia menerimanya kemudian berucap, "Arigatou, sensei,"

Senjumaru menjawabnya dengan senyuman kemudian Rukia mengusap wajahnya sendiri dengan tissue itu. Hening tak bisa dihindarkan saat itu.

"Hatssssyiiiiii..." suara itu berasal dari Rukia. Rukia membekap hidungnya.

"Aku bilang juga apa, kau ini," ucap Senjumaru, dia mengeluarkan seplastik tissue, diberikannya pada Rukia.

Rukia hanya terkikik manis, Senjumaru masih menenteng tissue itu dan Rukia mengambilnya, sedang Ichigo masih terdiam di tempatnya.

"Hey, Ichi! Lepaskan jasmu dan berikan pada Kuchiki, dia kedinginan," ucap Senjumaru.

Rukia kaget sedang saat ia melihat kearah Ichigo, dia biasa saja. Ichigo sudah mulai melepas kancing jasnya.

"Tidak usah Kurosaki sensei," ucap Rukia, arah matanya melihat ke Ichigo, kemudian secepatnya Rukia menghadap pada Senjumaru lagi," Aku tidak kedinginan," lanjut Rukia. Ia kemudian tersenyum.

"Kau yakin?" tanya Senjumaru.

"Begitulah, aku sudah terbiasa melakukannya, hujan," ucap Rukia.

"Kau menipuku?" tanya Senjumaru.

"Sungguh sensei, aku sudah terbiasa sejak kecil, bahkan melakukannya bersama-sama dengan nee-_chan_ ku," jawab Rukia.

"Aku ingin tanya padamu, apa perutmu sakit juga karena kau sedang stress?" tanya Senjumaru.

"Tentu saja tidak sensei, memangnya kenapa?" tanya Rukia.

"Aku tahu kau bohong padaku," ucap Senjumaru.

Kemudian hening lagi.

Tak berapa lama keheningan itu terpecah karena didepan mereka munculah mobil milik Mayuri sensei. Dia keluar dari mobil dengan payung terpegang di tangannya. Kemudian dia berjalan menuju lobby.

"Kalian aku antarkan pulang saja, termasuk kau Kuchiki," ucap Mayuri.

Rukia menyela, "Sebaiknya antarkan Kurosaki dan Senjumaru sensei saja, aku sedang menunggu Kaien-_nii_," ucap Rukia.

"Kau mau kemana dengan Shiba?" tanya Mayuri.

"Aku mau mengunjungi rumahnya lagi, bertemu Miyako-_nee_ dan juga bayinya," jawab Rukia.

"Oh, iya aku dengar memang istrinya sudah melahirkan, memangnya kau tak apa di sekolah sendirian?" tanya Mayuri.

"Kau antarkan Shutara saja, Kurotsuchi sensei, aku akan menemani Kuchiki disini," jawab Ichigo.

"Ide yang bagus, Ichi, lagipula sekarang Ichi sudah tinggal di apartemen daerah sini, kemalamanpun tak apa, kasihan Kuchiki jika harus ditinggal sendirian," jawab Senjumaru.

"Baiklah," jawab Mayuri.

"Tapi sensei, aku tidak perlu ..."

Menurutlah Kuchiki, hari sudah petang," jawab Senjumaru, "Mayuri sensei, antarkan aku ke stasiun saja," lanjutnya. Rukia menghela napas tidak puas.

Kemudian Mayuri mengantarkan Senjumaru kedalam mobilnya, dan Mayuri kembali lagi ke lobby.

"Kau butuh payung tidak Kurosaki?" tanya Mayuri.

"Tidak usah, bawa kembali saja Kurotsuchi sensei," ucap Ichigo kemudian ia tersenyum.

"Baiklah kalau begitu," jawab Mayuri, kemudian ia kembali ke dalam mobilnya sendiri, menstaternya kemudian meninggalkan pelataran sekolah.

"Kapan Shiba akan menjemputmu?" tanya Ichigo.

"Bukan urusanmu," jawab Rukia ketus.

"Sekarang urusanku karena aku terlibat."

"Bukan aku yang meminta kau untuk tinggal."

"Jangan-jangan Shiba akan menjemputmu itu hanya sebuah alasan?" tanya Ichigo.

"Memang iya, lalu kenapa?" tanya Rukia, ia melotot marah pada Ichigo.

"Aku ingin tanya sesuatu padamu, Doei yang kau katakan tadi artinya apa?" tanya Ichigo.

"Apa dimatamu aku terlihat seperti artis? Senang sekali menanyaiku," tanya Rukia.

"Sepertinya iya, bahkan teman-teman sekelasmu setuju," ucap Ichigo.

"Lupakan," ucap Rukia kesal. Ia mulai melangkahkan kakinya maju, hampir meninggalkan lobby sekolah, tapi Ichigo menariknya.

"Kau bisa sakit, apa kau ingin pulang?" tanya Ichigo.

"Kau memperingatkanku lagi sebagai murid? Lepaskan! Berada disampingmu sudah membuat aku sakit," ucap Rukia, ia mengibaskan tangan Ichigo. Kemudian Rukia berlari meninggalkan Ichigo.

Ichigo memungut sesuatu yang Rukia jatuhkan lalu menggenggamnya dan kemudian Ichigo mengejar Rukia dibawah guyuran hujan. Ichigo melihat Rukia berbelok.

"Kuchiki, tunggu," teriak Ichigo. Ia tetap berlari mengejar tetapi Rukia sudah tak terjangkau pandangannya. "Damn it," teriak Ichigo.

Ichigo mengeluarkan jam tangan ungu berbentuk kelinci yang biasa disebut Rukia dengan Chappy. Jam itu sudah berbentuk kelinci dan ada penutupnya, Ichigo membuka jam itu, didalamnya dibawah jarum penujuk waktu, terdapat inisial 'IR'.

"Sejak kapan sebenarnya dirinya menyukaiku? Dan kenapa harus jam tangan lagi," ucap Ichigo.

**SheWonGirl**

Sejak pagi – walau ini musim panas – matahari sudah tidak menampakkan dirinya. Dari kemarin sampai pagi ini dan sudah menuju jam ini air hujan masih saja mengguyur dengan sesuka hatinya. Murid-muris SMA Karakura berdatangan dengan menggunakan payung dan jas hujan. Jam pertama kelas 2A adalah Bahasa Inggris. Rukia sudah datang kemudian dia pergi, dia hanya menitip pesan pada Rangiku jika bel masuk dia akan segera kembali. Tetapi sudah 15 menit berlalu, dan Ichigo sensei sudah masuk ke kelas mereka dan saat ini sedang mengabsent satu persatu muridnya tapi Rukia belum juga menunjukkan batang hidungnya.

"Dimana Kuchiki?" tanya Ichigo.

Rangiku menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, "Tadi dia masuk sensei, hanya saja aku tidak tahu kemana perginya," jawab Rangiku.

"Jangan sampai kalian berani membolos di jam pelajaranku, aku akan memberi sanksi tegas," ucap Ichigo, "Buka buku kalian, bab 5 halaman 67," ucap Ichigo.

Dua pasang manik mata Rukia mengawasi ke kelasnya, dia benar-benar helpless, sudah dari tadi sebelum bel masuk berbunyi Rukia berdiri di rooftop hujan-hujanan. Dia begitu sakit hati, entahlan dia mungkin ingin bunuh diri. Tapi apa dia senaif itu dan akan melakukan hal bodoh itu? Tidak!. Dia hanya memperhatikan Ichigo dari sana, dia dapat melihat dengan jelas bahwa Ichigo sedang mengajar di kelasnya, berdiri di depan kelas dengan wajah datar saat mengajar. Jam pertama sudah habis, tetapi Ichigo masih mempunyai satu jam lagi dikelas 2A. Tanpa sengaja saat itu Ichigo melihat keatas, kearah jendela dan ia melihat Rukia di atap, tapi Ichigo kembali menatap bukunya lalu membenahi kaca matanya. Lalu Ichigo melihat kearah Rukia, Rukia sedang memegangi pinggiran pagar besi, tubuhnya melorot, semakin melorot dan kemudian jatuh. Ichigo menutup bukunya kasar, membuat penghuni kelas kaget.

"Aku tinggal, kalian belajarlah sendiri, jangan keluar!" ucap Ichigo, dia langsung berlari keluar kelas, sedang murid didiknya sedikit tak mengerti dengan perilakunya.

"Ichigo sensei kenapa?" tanya banyak suara.

Ichigo berlari menaiki tangga, mencoba bersikap tenang tentu dia tidak akan bisa. "Anak bodoh!" umpatnya. Ichigo mempercepat larinya dan saat ia sampai, Rukia sudah terbaring tak sadar di lantai atap. Baju Rukia sudah sepenuhnya basah.

"Tubuhnya dingin sekali, sejak kapan kau disini anak bodoh," ucap Ichigo, ia lalu membopong Rukia.

Tidak akan bagus jika Ichigo membawa Rukia ke UKS, tak akan ada baju ganti disana. Ichigo malah membawa Rukia ke apartemennya yang terletak tak jauh dari sekolah. Untung saat ini jam pelajaran, jadi tak banyak yang tahu perbuatan apa yang Ichigo lakukan. Ichigo agak kesulitan saat dirinya membuka pintu apartemennya sehingga dirinya agak tak tenang, setelah berhasil masuk, ia mendudukkan Rukia di sofa, tetesan air hujan dari baju keduanya terjatuh dilantai marmer hijau apartemen Ichigo, dengan cepat Ichigo pergi ke kamar mandi dan melepas semua bajunya dan sekarang dirinya hanya berbalut handuk kecil. Ichigo dengan cepat mengambil kemeja putih di almarinya untuk ganti baju Rukia.

Ichigo duduk dan menanggali satu persatu kancing baju Rukia, lalu melepasnya dari tubuh Rukia. Bra yang Rukia kenakan juga basah, sehingga mau tak mau Ichigo juga melepasnya.

"Maafkan aku Kuchiki," ucap Ichigo, lalu Ichigo melepas rok sekolah Rukia, iIchigo berhenti sesaat dan menutup wajahnya dengan salah satu tangannya dan sedikit menyesal atas perbuatannya yang sedang menelanjangi Rukia.

'Mendesak,' pikir Ichigo, lalu Ichigo memakaikan kemejanya yang tentu saja kebesaran bagi Rukia, bahkan kemeja itu hampir separuh paha Rukia, lalu Ichigo membopong Rukia ke kamar dan menidurkan Rukia di kasur putihnya, baru kemudian ia menyelimuti Rukia. Saat selimut itu sudah menutupi semua tubuh Rukia, barulah dia melepas sesuatu yang terakir, _I think, you know what I mean._

Ichigo duduk dipinggiran ranjang. Dia sudah mengenakan kaos dan celana panjang sekarang. Sudah setengah jam Ichigo menunggui Rukia, tapi keadaannya semakin mendingin dan bibir Rukia semakin memucat. Ichigo melepaskan kaca matanya lalu mencoba meraih tangan Rukia, menggenggamnya dan ia tiupi agar nafas hangatnya membantu menghangatkan badan Rukia. Tidak berhasil juga! Barulah Ichigo meneguk obat kemudian membuka mulut Rukia dan menyuapi Rukia, mouth to mouth.

"Ini tidak akan membantu," ucap Ichigo, kemudian Ichigo membuka kaosnya dan ia membuka selimut yang menutupi tubuh Rukia, Ichigo kembali membuka kancing kemeja Rukia, tapi kali ini hanya sebatas perut Rukia kemudian Ichigo tidur disamping Rukia dan memeluknya, barulah kemudian ia menutup kembali selimut putih itu. Cara ini mungkin hanya satu-satunya, saling berbagi kehangatan.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 2 siang tetapi Rukia belum terbangun juga, sedang Ichigo masih dengan pose semula, masih mendekap Rukia. Ichigo mencoba memegangi kening Rukia, panas badan Rukia sudah stabil barulah Ichigo menciumi kening Rukia dan juga Ichigo mencoba mendekatkan bibirnya pada bibir Rukia. Ciuman yang didaratkan pada Rukia itu hanya ciuman singkat. Tiba-tiba saja Rukia bergerak-gerak. Gesekan permukaan kulit mereka itu bisa membuat Ichigo gila, payudara Rukia menggesek lembut kulit dada Ichigo.

"Ennnnhhh..," ucap Rukia, ia bergerak menggeliat lagi. Ichigo harus masuk rumah sakit jiwa setelah ini.

"Kau sudah sadar Kuchiki?" tanya Ichigo, mata ambernya menatap lembut mata amethys gadis raven itu.

Rukia masih menggeliat, ini membuat Ichigo lebih gila. Ya ampun, sensasinya!

Sedikit-demi sedikit Rukia membuka matanya dan ia terbelalak kaget saat sadar ia berada dalam pelukan Ichigo. Rukia membuka selimut dan menampik lengan Ichigo yang berada di pinggangnya. Segera Rukia bangun dan menggeser tubuhnya, duduk menjauhi Ichigo.

"Apa yang sensei lakukan? Kenapa menolongku?" tanya Rukia marah.

Ichigo menunjuk dada Rukia dengan mesum, sesuatu itu terlihat jelas disana.

"Senseiiiiiiii, kau pevert," teriak Rukia.

Ichigo membuka suara, "Pahamu putih sekali," ucap Ichigo, ia terkikik geli. Sedang Rukia menarik selimut agar menutupi tubuhnya. Lalu mengambil bantal dan melemparkannya pada Ichigo tetapi Ichigo masih saja terkikik.

"Hentikan senyumanmu atau aku akan membunuhmu!" teriak Rukia.

"Hey, kau bisa membangunkan tetangga," ucap Ichigo.

Wajah Rukia bingung lalu terlihat polos dan imut, "Memangnya ini jam berapa?" tanya Rukia tetapi tepat dibelakang bagian atas Ichigo tersematlah jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul 14.15 JST.

"Kau menipuku, kau brengsek sensei."

"Mana ucapan terima kasihmu?" ucap Ichigo, ia bangun dan menyentil kening Rukia.

"Aku tidak memintamu menolongku, kenapa kau mengurusku?" tanya Rukia.

"Kenapa aku mengurusnmu tentu saja karena aku menghawatirkanmu!" ucap Ichigo sarkastik.

Rukia kaget, bukan karena ucapan keras Ichigo tapi karena perkataannya itu menunjukkan sikap pedulinya.

"Ya, menghawatirkanku karena aku muridmu, urusi saja urusanmu dengan Senjumaru sensei," ucap Rukia, dia sedah mengeluarkan liquid bening dari matanya dan sudah menetes di pipinya.

"Kenapa kau selalu mempermasalahkan sensei dan murid? Aku menghawatirkanmu karena aku menyukaimu," ucap Ichigo.

Mata Rukia membulat lalu bibirnya sedikit melongo sedang Ichigo menjadi cengo, "Tuhan, bunuh saja aku," sesalnya.

"Sudahlah, aku menyukaimu makanya aku menghawatirkanmu, dan apa hubungannya dengan Shutara?" tanya Ichigo.

"Bukankah kau dan Senjumaru sensei pacaran?" tanya Rukia.

"Pacaran apa? Jadi kau melakukan perbuatan nekat karena kau fikir aku dan Shutara pacaran? Kami hanya teman kecil bahkan 2 bulan lagi dia akan menikah!" jawab Ichigo.

"Of course, I want you to look at me properly," jawab Rukia, ia tak mau kalah.

"Dan sekarang aku bodoh karena aku menyukai anak dibawah umur," ucap Ichigo ketus.

Rukia tersenyum senang, "Sensei, kau benar-benar menyukaiku?" tanya Rukia, ia mulai melepaskan selimut pembungkus tubuhnya dan mendekat ke Ichigo.

"Hey, Kuchiki, tubuhmu terlihat," ucap Ichigo. Ia menjauhi Rukia.

"Tidak masalah, bukankah sensei sudah melihatnya dua kali," ucap Rukia dia semakin mendekat ke Ichigo lalu memeluknya.

"Aku tidak akan menyentuhmu sebelum kau dewasa," jawab Ichigo

"Itu terserah sensei! Sekarang aku pacarmu?" tanya Rukia. Ia mempererat pelukannya

"Bisa dibilang begitu," jawab Ichigo.

Rukia mencubit punggung Ichigo, "Sakit Kuchiki,"

"Jangan menjawab seperti itu, ucapkan yang benar," ucap Rukia.

"Ik Hou Van Jou, Rukia" ucap Ichigo

"Ik heb je life, Ichi" jawab Rukia, "Oh ya sensei, satu lagi, kau harus menciumku sehari 3 kali,"

"Ha? Kau pikir obat?" tanya Ichigo

_**THE END**_

_**Ini tamatnya beneran, Ciyus lho xD**_

_**Kalo minta sequel tinggal request, tp ga tau bakalan buatinnya kapan ;p #PLETAG**_

_**Endingnya gaje engga papa! Yang penting ending, kkkk~**_

_**RNR MINA :3**_


End file.
